The Dreams Have It
by findmywaybacktoyou
Summary: Dreams are our subconcious' way of telling us what our hearts really wants.' A series of shots from the P.O.V. of certain characters. AU Season 5, with some spoilers. COMPLETE.
1. Lucas

**Dreams: **Dreams are our subconcious' ways of telling us what our hearts really want. AU Season 5, with some spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters or actors. This story is purely for fun.

**A/N:** This story was me trying to write in the first-person. It was an experiment on writing styles, and I kinda liked the way it turned out, so I'm posting it. I hope you enjoy it. I'm thinking about whether I should leave it as a two-shot, or a four-shot. Let me know? Also, if you are not fond of Brucas, please do not leave comments about that. It's not that I don't like Leyton, or don't accept them, it's just that Brooke is my favourite character, and I like Brucas more. And I like Jeyton more. So, no hard feelings yeah?

* * *

Lucas dreamt every night.

He's been dreaming since Peyton turned him down three years ago.

That time, he thought he was seeing what he had lost with her.

Now, he's not so sure.

The dreams had stopped after his book was to be published.

They were unclear at first.

He got glimpses, images of a family.

_**His**_ family.

As the nights went on, the images began to come into focus.

The dreams have come back.

They make more sense now.

They started again after Lindsey left him at the altar.

_He sees a pattern._

They're clearer now than ever.

He sees a home, with a white picket fence.

He's writing a new novel.

He hears the pitter-patter of children's feet.

He hears a child calling 'Daddy!'

He kisses his wife in front of the children when she gets back from work, amused by their kids' groans.

She laughs, and it's music to his ears.

His heart swells.

Here is where all his dreams come true, with her.

A little boy, _**his**_ little boy tugs his pants, demanding to be picked up.

His blue eyes reflect Lucas' own.

His little girl announces she's going to be an actress as she wraps a feather boa around her neck.

Her gap-toothed smile makes his heart melt.

Her smile is exactly like her mother's.

Right down to her dimples.

This here, **this** is everything.

Haley told him to listen to his heart.

This is what his heart wants.

Summers at the beach house, winters in France.

A loving wife, who is smart, sexy and successful.

A home, with his family.

Two boys and a girl.

Everything is perfect because they have each other.

Lucas hates waking up in the morning now.

This isn't what he wakes up to.

This isn't his reality.

_Not yet._

But he's resolved now.

No more swinging back and forth.

He knows what he wants, what his heart is telling him.

He made the shot for her.

The girl standing next to him when all his dreams come true.

It's Brooke.

* * *

Again, please do not leave any anti-Brucas comments. Critiques are more than welcome. I want to improve my writing. Let me know what you think!

- Anhdara13


	2. Peyton

**Dreams: **Dreams are our subconcious' ways of telling us what our hearts really want. AU Season 5, with some spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters or actors. This story is purely for fun.

**A/N:** So I was planning on stopping here, unless anybody wants to read Brooke and Jake's P.O.V. as well? I've written Brooke's though I'm not as happy with it as I am with these two, and I've planned out the ending to Jake's, so please leave a review and let me know. And like I said previously, I'm more fond of Jeyton and Brucas than I am of Leyton, though I wouldn't mind writing a Leyton story sometime. I'm thinking of it actually. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Every night she has this dream.

She dreams of that night, in the hotel room.

Lucas is proposing to her.

And every night, she says 'Yes.'

As the nights go on, her dreams grow longer.

Now, every night she's walking down the aisle to Lucas.

Every night she sees him smiling at her, and she's happy.

But she wakes up before she reaches him.

Every night.

Even in her dreams she doesn't get him.

She looks forward to sleeping nowadays.

_Tonight,_ she decides, _tonight I'll reach him._

She goes to sleep, to live her dreams.

She's walking down the aisle, surrounded by friends and family.

Her father's walking her down the aisle.

She's happy.

When she reaches Lucas, she's practically beaming.

She turns away for a second, to give Haley her bouquet.

She turns back as the priest begins.

She looks up into his warm brown eyes –

Wait,**brown?**

She wakes up in shock.

That wasn't Lucas at the end of the aisle.

It was Jake.

She's in shock.

She hasn't thought of Jake in a long time.

_**That's not true, she thinks of him almost every day.**_

She wonders how Jenny is doing.

_**And Jake.**_

She always loved that little girl.

_**She loves her father too.**_

After so long she's dreamt of Jake.

But she loves Lucas.

_**Doesn't she?**_

She writes it off as a fluke.

She's been upset, and her food must have upset her stomach.

That's all.

_**Or her dreams are trying to tell her something.**_

She goes back to sleep.

When she reaches the end of her aisle, there are butterflies in her stomach.

She's not sure if it's nerves or something else.

_**Anticipation, maybe?**_

When she looks up into Lucas' blue eyes, a feeling washes over her.

It's not relief, or happiness.

It's disappointment.

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed that, and let me know if I should leave it as a two-shot or not. Again, please no anti-Jeyton, or anti-Brucas comments. No 'Leyton is forever' and whatnot. I agree that in the show that is what happened, but this is fanfiction, and this is what I wanted to write.

-Anhdara13


	3. Brooke

**Dreams: **Dreams are our subconcious' ways of telling us what our hearts really want. AU Season 5, with some spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters or actors. This story is purely for fun.

**A/N:** I got relatively positive feedback from the two or three reviewers, so I thought I'd post the next part. This is dedicated to the people who did review. I'm hoping more of you will now?

* * *

Brooke stopped dreaming many years back.

Dreams were her castles in the air, that though beautiful, were never substantial.

So she stopped building them.

She focused on her goals instead, and labelled them dreams.

Now she's become huge, a household name.

She's also come home after 4 long years.

And she's started dreaming again, though she tries to stop.

But who can control what you see when you are asleep?

She sees a full house, kids running amok.

She has the family she has always wanted.

Cries of "Mommy! Mommy!" fill the air, and she smiles, because this has always been what she has wanted.

This has always been her dream.

But she wants it to stop.

No matter how happy her dreams make her, they are not real.

They can never be real.

But they don't stop.

Instead, they become more vivid, and she sees them every night.

She's happy in her dreams, wholeheartedly so.

Not the fake smile she gives her friends everyday.

And she starts to look forward to sleeping.

She goes to bed earlier every night so she can dream more.

She plays with her kids, loves them, and lets them love her.

She is content, and secure, and she knows in her heart that this is everything she has ever wanted and needed.

A family. A home. _And Lucas._

She hates to wake up.

It's ironic really.

First she wanted the dreams to stop.

Now she can't live without them.

She'd rather be asleep than awake.

She awakes to an empty house.

It's quiet, and her heart breaks just a little more.

She doesn't know how long she can go on like this.

She doesn't know how to keep hiding how much her dreams affect her.

How much she wants them to be real.

She wants to wake up to Lucas' kisses, and Lexie jumping on the bed.

She wants to see Peyton and Jake's son play basketball with Jamie.

She wants to laugh with her best friends as they prepare dinner, and their husbands watch the big game.

But it's not real.

None of it is real.

And it's not fair.

Lucas was right all those years ago when he said he was the guy for her.

But she's not the girl for him, and it hurts.

It hurts not to be with him.

Because Lucas Scott was the only boy she'd ever given her heart to, the only boy she could ever love.

And so she lives in her dreams, and dies a little everyday in her life.

Brooke Davies dreams now, because that's all she has left.

* * *

And please remember, no flaming my choice of pairings! Other than that, any criticism and/or comments are welcome!

-Anhdara13


	4. Jake

**Dreams: **Dreams are our subconcious' ways of telling us what our hearts really want. AU Season 5, with some spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters or actors. This story is purely for fun.

**A/N:** The final bit for the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Without fail, every night Jake Jagielski tucks his daughter in while telling her a fairytale.

He tells her the same story every night.

It's her favourite after all.

_**And his.**_

It's his story, or it should have been.

It has a happy ending, with the princess and prince together forever.

His princess never came back.

She found a new prince, he thinks bitterly.

But still he dreams of her, as beautiful as ever, at his door.

Her smile is as fresh as ever in his mind.

He can still hear her voice, her laugh ringing in his ears.

And he dreams of her.

Some nights the dreams are of their wedding.

Some nights, of memories he cherishes so dearly.

Most nights though, he dreams of her at the door, biting her lip.

She'll smile up at him, he'd gaze down at her.

And she'd say, "Someday is today."

Those dreams are followed by songs on his part.

All sorts of songs, love songs, sad songs.

All for her.

It's too bad he knows she'll never hear them.

This night is just like all others.

He tucks Jenny in, telling her the story.

He has just reached the part where the Princess is loathe to leave her handmaiden behind when the doorbell rings.

Jenny makes a face, and Jake laughs.

His smile fades from his face when he opens the door.

He can hardly breathe.

Has he fallen asleep while telling the story?

_**He's done that before.**_

He closes his eyes as Peyton brushes past him, and inhales her scent.

Disbelief and hope wells up as he realises.

This is no dream.

* * *

And please remember, no flaming my choice of pairings! Other than that, any criticism and/or comments are welcome!

-Anhdara13


End file.
